warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Drazen Vasiliev
Life in the Mechanicus Beginnings: As with most Explorators, Drazen's career began in the ranks of the Mechanicus as a lowly Lexmechanic. Toiling for years and even decades among the masses of tech-priests and menials in the maintenance and repair of Imperial wargear and Forges. Drazen's curiousity largely repressed in his earlier years as the senior Magos at the time didn't see such things as necessary and thus had little involvement with Explorators in general. Only upon the arrival of archeotech by Magos Vulcanis was Drazen's curiousity finally allowed to blossom, the then Adept of the Mechanicus being transferred to working directly under the Explorator in question. One that Drazen prefers not to name out of both respect for the man that allowed him to gain his now held freedom and the lack of a viable need to do so. As now such a man is irrelevant and obsolete in the rogue Explorator's eyes, not even worth mentioning anymore. Advancement: The next few hundred years of Drazen's life were spent plying the stars and examining both xenos and standard Imperial technology as well as the rare Archeotech component or article which was discovered occasionally. His curiousity moreso being applied in the aspect of how such technology worked and the matter of learning to replicate foreign technologies rather than simply repairing such things or preserving. A tendency that was often overlooked and mistakenly seen as simple thorough work. A grave oversight that allowed the then young Tech-Priest to begin indulging in his profane obsessions. The lure of xenos technology and forbidden research drawing ever more upon the intelligent yet headstrong male, pulling him along and deeper into the allure he held. Drazen all the while working relentlessly upon such articles, growing more in-tune with any capture xenos tech and when possible accessing any heretical lores surrounding such articles of alien technology. Apostasy Amun'an Morrus: The year 833.M39 was one that forever turned Drazen against the teachings of the Omnissiah, having been sent down to the surface of the now dead world Amun'an Morrus. Not knowing why he was sent down Drazen only searched for remnants of a civilization once living upon it, as he was ordered to do so. The extensive weeks following lead to multiple artifacts being sent up to his then master's ship, the Boundless Eye, exposed drazen to multiple instances of what seemed to be initially Silica Animus that were destroyed or defunct. At least dozens of machines with seemingly humans forms either standing in desolate buildings or reduced to rubble, upon questioning Drazen was told that these were not the heretical artifacts and to continue his searches. This continued on for the next few months before finally having scoured the planet clean, Drazen was finally called back onto his master's ship, the results of his labors evident almost immediately to the initial shock of Drazen as his superior approached him. Most of the crew were found gone and replaced with what seemed to be the same machines that were upon Amun'an's surface, the "servitors" as drazen still referred to them for the time being, working meticulously and unrelenting in their duties. No need for even the slightest bit of nourishment or attention, the ship itself retrofitted to repair and house spare units while keeping only a fraction of supplicant Engiseers and Tech-Adepts to maintain the now bustling animated crew. Immediately Drazen objected to such a thing before his superior ordered him to follow, Drazen's overwhelming curiousity soon to be his downfall as each objection of his to the development was answered with a few data tracts and the recollection of his mentor, Magos Aechis Vulcanis. Going Rogue: The following decade after his initial exposure to the heresy committed by his superior and then mentor, Drazen's curiousity overtook him. The overty shunning of some technology by the Mechanicus as a whole having sparked an innate curiousity of such things, one that could have been put to good use in the proper hands, unfortunately such hands were never reached. Drazen's tutelage under Magos Vulcanis the proverbial nail in the coffin, as the teachings of a man blind to his own corrupting served to inundate the initially young Tech-Priest to heresies over the course of the two working together, the tantamount heresy seeming to be a logical step to Drazen after taking time to think about such steps and the immense reduction in costs overall. The final plunge occured upon Magos Vulcanis' death at the hands of a group of isolated Necrons upon delving into what seemed to be then an empty tomb. Aechis stumbling blindly into the grasp of the Necrons waiting as their tomb world began it's stirrings. This forced Drazen to take the reigns and effectively abandon what of the crew was down there and take control of the ship, having been given the codes to transfer control of the now largely android crew. The year 862.M39 marking the beginning of Drazen's open apostasy and breaking from the edicts of the Omnissiah, something his mentor never dared to attempt. Appearance The largest changes in Drazen's appearance occured after his mentor's death. The fascination with Necron technology that lured Drazen away from the Omnissiah's edicts shaping the apostate explorator into the form he has now. Drazen having personally shaped his cybernetic parts and having them implanted onto his body. Slowly taking on a form similar to that of a Necron, slightly bulkier than one and of course wearing the Crimson Robes of the Mechanicus. The myriad dendrites sprouting from his spine also adding to the almost nightmarish visage given off by Drazen as more than one of his business partners have described the heretek as "death given metal bones". Abilities and Traits Drazen was forced to learn martial combat over his extensive life but never cared to master such arts, still formidable in his own right of course, instead preferring the use of mercenary forces and his personal guard when he can. The extensive period of his life forced Drazen to eschew nearly all of his flesh components and as such is effectively the very thing he commands. The only difference being that his intelligence is actual instead of artificial. The bulk of Drazen's skills lie in his knowledge of Xenos weaponry, alloys and technology. Having catalogged nearly eight centuries worth of data both from his own explorations and dealings and from those done under Magos Vulcanis. The encyclopedic data possessed by the Apostate is truly enough to stagger all but the most long lived Tech-Priests and Hereteks. Personality Nearly a millenia of life has turned the formerly naive and inquisitive explorator into a cold, efficient, and borderline paranoid man. Having to survive off of illegal trading in xenos and even chaos artifacts, Drazen only wishes to expand his knowledge. His payment often demanded in the form of similar technology or a portion of such articles if there are multiple pieces in the set. The few centuries spent studying, catalogging, and even to an extent employing such weaponry and components warping Drazen's mind to be callous to any origins or technology. Only a blind desire to study and learn the inner workings of such weaponry pushing him forward, the Explorator's ultimate goal being to mimic the effects of the Necron technology that claimed his mentor. Eternally impressed with the sheer perfection that such technology posseses, at least in his eyes. Equipment Personal: Weapons and Armor: *Mecronoid Armor - A promising start on the Apostate's journey to reproducing Necron technology. This armor take the form of a liquid metal which pools around the user's body, reacting to any sudden impact and hardening as a result to protect the user. Giving an unnatural and almost chromatic sheen to what can be seen underneath Drazen's robes. *Omnissian Axe - Heavily modified from the standard model issues to higher members of the Mechanicum. Drazen's axe features a kinetic field that amplies each strike as well as maintaining the power field initially built into each axe. Giving the Heretek punishing melee blows. *Morgauth Burn Caster - A xenos reproduction of the Imperial Melta, albeit one that is much more brutal. Drazen giving extensive focus to this particular weapon in efforts to streamline it's appearance without sacrificing it brute stopping power. His efforts largely being successful, however the result being that each magazine of this weapon fires only 3 shots instead of the usual 12. Cybernetics: *Baleful Eye - Taken from Magos Vulcanis by one of the few surviving skitarii that remain upon the ''Boundless Eye, ''Drazen modified this weapon heavily to draw more than usual from his potentia coil. Producing searing blasts of light that are much hotter than usual and seem more akin to plasma than a lasblast. In fact on more than one occasion the implant has over-heated within Drazen's skull. *Cybernetic Limbs and Torso - Altered heavily, this body aims to look more like the Necron form which Drazen holds in the highest esteem vs the normal human shaped cybernetic replacements. Granting an increased strength from the use of foreign alloys and allowing for a slightly increased reaction time due to the weight reduction of such a body. *Cybernetic Senses - Altered much in the same way as the limbs and frame which replaced large amounts of his flesh, Drazen having eschewed over the years all but the bare minimum of flesh components. Namely a few of his vital organs and his brain. His body looking more like a walking skeleton of metallic alloys than actual human. That is of course assuming one were to look under his robes. *Bionic Respiration - Again modified largely to fit within his "perfecting" frame, the respiration unit functions much in the same way normal replacements do. *Hermetic Infusion - Long ago gaining an upgrade to the Autosanguine blood all tech-priests receive, Drazen's "blood" is more akin to a stream of nanomachines suspended in a neutral fluid. Such a thing allows rapid repairs should he be damaged and convalescence to be shorter. *Exploration Mechadendrite - The typical Exploration dendrite, modified slightly to be sleeker than it's usual model and focusing more on analysis than sample collecting. *Ballistic Mechadendrite x2 - Each of these two dendrites are fitted with plasma pistols, Drazen's reinforced frame allowing the holding of heavier weaponry and allowing him to have more firepower in a fight. *Utility Mechadendrite - Once more modified to be sleeker than the Imperium counterpart, Drazen removed the censer and added xenos tools to the already myriad functions of this limb. Removing the blade it held in the process to allow for the addition of said tool. *Optical Mechadendrite - Enhanced to work in more than the Infrared spectrum, Drazen's optical augment sees instead in the ultraviolet spectrum. Witnessing nearly all forms of energy that are given off when using it. Ship: ''Boundless Eye: ''A Dictator Class Mechanicus Cruiser outfitted by Magos Vulcanis to be both quick and hard hitting. Both port and starboard slots housing Macrocannon Batteries and the Prow housing a Bombardment Cannon for oribital strikes when needed. This in addition to the two landing bays that were built into the ship allowing Drazen to deploy his mercenary forces when needed and send expeditionary runs on planets. The interior being relative bare save for the troop barracks and the necessary faculties for the sparse organic life that remains on the ship. Most of the space being used to house two manufactorums as well as having a tenebro maze built in. All components of course augmented over the years with alien alloys and materials to reduce weight, save space, and increase performance of the ships auspex, engines, and other main components. Allies and Enemies Allies: *Magos Aechis Vulcanis (deceased) - Drazen's mentor and Explorator for the Adeptus Mechanicus, active from the onset of the Malygrisian Heresy, Vulcanis was tasked along with other agents of the Mechanicus to purge the heretical texts of the Malygrisian cult however kept a few of the texts for himself. Unable to bring himself to throw such potential away as his Explorator mind bristled with curiousity. Over time, the texts seeded within the Magos' mind, slowly causing his own descent into Apostasy, one that was largely unknown until the year 137.M41. At which point Magos Vulcanis kept his secret hidden, using the station he was given to indulge in his curious nature about xenos artifacts before finally returning to Imperial Space in the year 203.M41. Finding his unknowing protege in then tech adept Drazen, trading one of his workers for the young adept and taking him under his tutelage, slowly "opening" the young Drazen's eyes to the possibilities of the universe. *Rangor Malatron (deceased) - A former colleague, Drazen has in the past had extensive business with this man up until his untimely death. Drazen's extreme affinity for acquiring xenos tech and ability to deliver it the basis for their short lived but propserous co-operation. Rangor in turn providing Drazen with tracts of data in regards to how to better his own AI crew and the occasional gift of technology between the two. Enemies: *Keldalt Gelineau - A viscious Enginseer that formerly worked under him, Drazen currently doesn't know the true identity of Keldalt as one of the Acuitors, an order of assassins dispatched to deal with the Mechanicus' betrayers and enemies. Seeing the seemingly young Enginseer as brash and hard headed yet surprisingly able in combat. Only barely escaping after his retinue of combat servitors were forced to keep Keldalt at bay and give the Apostate Explorator time to escape. Quotes: About: (Add your own) Category:MisterTwoScoops Category:Hereteks Category:Characters